Evangelie naar Matteüs
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis Het Evangelie naar Matteüs (vaak kortweg Matteüs genoemd) is een van de vier evangeliën in het Nieuwe Testament. Het behoort tot de drie synoptische evangeliën. De evangeliën worden traditioneel afgedrukt met Matteüs eerst, gevolgd door Marcus, Lucas en Johannes. Auteur en ontstaan De moderne bijbelwetenschap en de historiografie dateren het evangelie naar Matteüs rond 70-80 n.Chr. Zij beschouwen dit evangelie als een anoniem werk en niet als een ooggetuigenverslag. In de huidige kritische exegese is de overwegende opinie dat Matteüs een Jood moet zijn geweest met een sterke betrokkenheid op de Thora - een Farizeeër of een schriftgeleerde zelfs? - die na diens dood volgeling van Jezus Christus werdSchmidt, P. (2002), De historische Jezus - Kunnen we er wel iets over weten?, verschenen in "Wonder en is gheen Wonder", nr.2, jg2, 2002. Andere bijbelwetenschappers en taalkundigen zoals Jean Carmignac dateren dit evangelie op basis van onder andere filologische observaties nog vroeger: rond 50 n.Chr. (niet later dan 50 tot 60 n. Chr.)Carmignac, J. (1984), La Naissance des Evangiles Synoptiques, O.E.I.L., Parijs, ISBN 2-86839-380-2. In de christelijke traditie wordt de apostel Matteüs als auteur beschouwd. Die apostel was een tollenaar - een belastingontvanger - die een discipel van Jezus Christus werd. Tegenwoordig nemen veel theologen aan dat de auteur van het evangelie niet de apostel Matteüs was maar een anonieme schrijver. Zoals ook bij de andere evangeliën, had de schrijver zijn eigen plan en doel met dit boek, en schreef hij het vanuit zijn eigen gezichtspunt. Er is een discussie gaande over de taal waarin het geschreven is. Eusebius verklaart in zijn kerkgeschiedenis (323) dat Papias meldt dat Matteüs de logia (woorden, spreuken, of ook verhalen) van de Heer in het Aramees opschreef. Het huidige evangelie zou dan een Griekse vertaling hiervan zijn. In de interne structuur of zinsbouw is weinig of niets te bekennen dat op een vertaling in het Grieks vanuit een andere taal wijst . Hoewel Matteüs vooral voor de joden schreef, kenden dezen overal Grieks. Redenen die aangevoerd kunnen worden om een Hebreeuws document in het Grieks te vertalen, kunnen ook gebruikt worden om het direct in het Grieks te schrijven. Ook moet opgemerkt worden dat dit evangelie nooit in een andere vorm is gevonden dan de vorm waarin we het nu bezitten. De drie synoptische evangeliën hebben veel teksten gemeen, wat op het gebruik van identieke bronnen wijst. Volgens de tweebronnentheorie, die door de meeste geleerden als verklaring van dit synoptische vraagstuk wordt gezien, putte Matteüs voor zijn evangelie uit twee bronnen, namelijk het evangelie naar Marcus en een hypothetische verzameling gezegden en uitspraken die onder theologen als bron Q bekend staat (afkorting van het Duitse Quelle). Deze aanname is een gevolg van de conclusie van geleerden dat de historische persoon Matteüs niet de schrijver van het evangelië is maar iemand anders die onder de naam Matteüs schreef. Dit verschijnsel kwam wel meer voor in de oudheid. Een minderheid neemt aan dat deze theorie onvoldoende verklaart, en nemen drie bronnen aan. Slechts weinigen geloven dat Marcus zijn evangelie mede op Matteüs baseerde. Marcus wordt dan ook iets vroeger gesitueerd. Van de 1071 verzen heeft Matteüs er 387 gemeen met Marcus en Lucas. Naast deze verzen deelt Matteüs er 130 met Marcus en 184 met Lucas. Slechts 387 zijn uniek voor Matteüs. Boodschap De uitdrukkingsvorm en de inhoud wijzen er op, dat dit evangelie geschreven werd voor de joodse christenen in het land Israël (de christenen uit het joodse volk rond 60 na Chr.). Zijn doel is aan te tonen dat Jezus van Nazareth de beloofde Messias is, en dat in hem de oude beloften vervuld zijn. Het evangelie staat dan ook bol van de aanhalingen en verwijzingen naar oude profetieën, waarin de beloofde Christus voorspeld en voorafgebeeld werd. Het ene doel, waarvan het gehele boek doortrokken is, is te laten zien dat Jezus "hij is, over wie Mozes en de profeten gesproken hebben". Het evangelie biedt dan ook niet minder dan 65 verwijzingen naar het Oude Testament, waaronder 43 citaten, veel meer dan in een van de andere evangeliën. Het motto van dit boek kan dan ook worden samengevat in de woorden: "Ik ben niet gekomen om te vernietigen, maar om te vervullen." Kritiek Sommige critici vinden passages in dit boek antisemitisch en menen dat deze de manier gevormd hebben waarin veel christenen de joden zien of gezien hebben, met name in de Middeleeuwen. De meeste van deze passages werden door Jezus gesproken tegen (de leiders van) belangrijke religieuze partijen in die tijd, hen vooral beschuldigend van hun schijnheiligheid en hun verkeerd begrip van de joodse religie. Inhoud Het evangelie tekent Jezus als Christus, als erfgenaam van koning David en diens troon. Het boek kan op verschillende manieren worden ingedeeld. We geven er hier een: # Neerzetten setting: zijn geslachtsregister, zijn geboorte, vlucht naar Egypte en terugkeer (hoofdstuk 1 - 2). De schrijver stelt Jezus hier voor als afstammeling van David, en rechthebbende op de troon van David. # Het begin van zijn optreden als volwassene: het optreden van Johannes de Doper, de verzoeking in de woestijn, zijn eerste optreden en de roeping van de eerste discipelen (hoofdstuk 3 - 4). # Prediking: de Bergrede (hoofdstuk 5 - 7). In dit deel gebruikt de schrijver de term het koninkrijk van de hemel of koninkrijk der hemelen. Door deze woordkeus vermijdt hij enerzijds een conflict met het Romeinse gezag en beantwoordt Jezus anderzijds de vraag waarom hij zijn volk niet als koning David bevrijdde van de Romeinse bezetters. # Diverse wonderen (hoofdstuk 8 - 12) # Prediking: gelijkenissen (hoofdstuk 13:1-52) # Diverse optredens (hoofdstuk 13:53 - 20). In verschillende delen stelt Jezus de hypocrisie van de toenmalige joodse leiders en partijen aan de kaak: 16:1-12; 18:6-14; 20:1-16; 21:12-22:14; 22:23-23:36. # Prediking: 24-25. In dit en het vorige gedeelte is een groeiende tegenstand tegen Jezus' optreden en woorden te zien. # Zijn lijden, sterven en opstanding.(26-28). In het algemeen gesproken speelt hoofdstuk 1:1 - 4:11 zich af in Bethlehem, Egypte en Nazareth, hoofdstuk 4:12 - 18 in Galilea, terwijl vanaf 19:1 de plaats van handeling Judea en Jeruzalem is. De eerste 10 hoofdstukken bevatten onderwijs aan 'de schare', terwijl Jezus zich in de latere hoofdstukken meer op het onderwijs aan de discipelen richt. Matthäuspassion Johann Sebastian Bach componeerde een oratorium, de Matthäuspassion, BWV 244 (1736), gebaseerd op het lijdensverhaal van dit evangelie. Het werk bevat de letterlijke tekst van dit lijdensverhaal (grotendeels gezongen door de evangelist en de solisten), afgewisseld met koralen en beschouwende gedeelten. Film De Italiaanse regisseur Pier Paolo Pasolini baseerde een film op dit evangelie, Il Vangelo secondo Matteo (1964). Een van de bijzonderheden van deze film is dat uitsluitend letterlijke aanhalingen uit het evangelie worden gesproken. Externe links * NBV = Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling - Matteüs Op bovengenoemde site staan rechtsboven ook andere vertalingen aangegeven: *GNB96 = Groot Nieuws Bijbel 1996 *NBG51 = Nederlands Bijbelgenootschapsvertaling 1951 *SV = Statenvertaling *SV77 = Herziene Statenvertaling 1977 *WV95 = Willibrordvertaling 1995 Evangelie naar 1 Categorie:Evangelie